Do not underestimate alcohol
by mellisonantSounds
Summary: My summaries suck... Anyways, it's rated M for citrus... Oz X Alice Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Pandora Hearts! If I did, I'll be in Japan now, munching on onigiri and naming each and every one of them 'Jeremy'. Anyways, this is my ****VERY FIRST ****M rated fanfic (thank you so much Eden…) so, please go easy on me!**

**Pairing: Oz X Alice**

**Rated M for citrus…**

Do not underestimate alcohol

Creek…

Creek…

Creek…

The sound of a trolley echoed throughout the capacious room. Everyone comprising of Oz, Raven, Alice, Break and Sharon turned their head to the direction of the reverberation.

"Oscar oji-san!" Oz enunciated.

Oscar was pushing a cart with glasses that shine like crystals, filled with some sort of maroon- coloured juice. Unbeknownst to them, excluding Oscar, the 'juice' was actually alcohol…

By nightfall, everyone was drunk… Well, except Oz and Oscar…

"No matter how you looked at it, that wasn't juice…"

"What are you talking about? It's just juice with a little alcohol in it."

"The rest of the world calls that 'wine', uncle…"

"Don't sweat it! And anyway, you're 25 now."

"I guess that's true…"

Suddenly, Alice jumped to her feet. Oz and Oscar thought that she was sober and awake. But they were wrong… So, so wrong…

She began to give a blank expression, which worried Oz…

"Alice?"

"It's hot…"

With that, she tossed her coat to a lonely corner of the room, undid her ribbon and pried the buttons open. Oz was taken aback. When she got to the last button before revealing her torso, Oz soared in front of her and tried to stop her.

"Alice! Don't do that!"

She continues to struggle…

"I said don't, Alice!"

She thrashed about more violently…

The pushing and pulling effect was tiring the poor button out… Finally…

POP!

It came off, leaving Oz in a state of shock…

He glanced down at her bare upper body and felt a _certain_ area in his pants getting tighter by the seconds…

His eyes were instantly clouded with pure lust. Without even thinking, he carried Alice to a random room, closed the door with a hand, and forced her onto a wall while kissing her fervently. Well, not for long…

He licked her bottom lip and she immediately got the message, giving him access into her mouth. From then on, they fought for dominance…

After what seemed like hours, Oz lifted her legs to his waist and continued to nip at a selected area on her neck, making her moan… He was very pleased with her respond and desired for more.

Before anyone knew it, they were on a king-sized bed, with Oz massaging her breasts and taking the pinky peaks in his mouth now and then… That left Alice clawing onto his clothed back and moaning his name.

Now, the _certain_ area was becoming unbearable. Oz stripped himself of his clothes. But, even before he could get to the holy belt, which held up his pants, Alice took the initiative to do it, to take out his _little friend_.

She licked and nipped on the throbbing member, paying special attention to the tip. Being bold, she took it in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down, letting Oz feel euphoria.

Ecstasy finally hit him as he released his searing liquid into her throat.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good…"

Alice was cautiously lowered onto the bed with her skirt ripped off and her creamy legs spread apart. Adrenaline rushed throughout her tiny frame as Oz's tongue hit a bunch of nerves underneath her. It wasn't before long that she came.

Oz was very sure that it was okay to slide it up her. He glanced at her, and she gave a nod of assurance. He positioned himself at the entrance and impaled her, causing her virgin barrier to break. Tears made tracks down Alice's flushed cheeks. Oz noticed that and kissed them dry. It took her awhile to adjust to his size. When pleasure hit her, she began to move her hips while moaning. Oz replied by thrusting quicker and harder each time. The sounds of sweaty bodies hitting together echoed throughout the room…

"Alice… Scream my name for me…"

"O-Oz! Oz! Oz!"

The walls around his _little friend_ tightened… He sensed that his and Alice's release was dangerously near. After a few quick thrusts, he released his seeds into her garden while she was the sprinkler.

Oz swathed the blanket over both of them, and kissed the top of her sleeping form.

BOOM!

"AHHHHHHHH! THAT'S MY BED!"

"S-Sharon! I didn't mean to! I mean! Oh forget it…"

-owari-


End file.
